


Chemie

by crazywalls



Series: Tumblr Prompt Ficlets [15]
Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: First Kiss, Flirting, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, jeffrey is getting desperate, justus is (kinda) oblivious
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25707265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazywalls/pseuds/crazywalls
Summary: Nach wochenlangem vergeblichem Flirten unternimmt Jeffrey einen letzten Versuch, um Justus klarzumachen, dass er ihn mag.
Relationships: Jupiter Jones | Justus Jonas/Jeffrey Palmer
Series: Tumblr Prompt Ficlets [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720927
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Chemie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheWolfPrince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfPrince/gifts).



> Prompt: “What happens if I do this?”

Jeffrey war kurz vorm Verzweifeln. Nichts funktionierte. Die Waage, das Experiment, und auch sonst nichts. Genervt schob er die Schutzbrille zurecht, die ihm zum wiederholten Male von der Nase zu rutschen drohte, und gab der digitalen Waage einen Klaps. Der Bildschirm erlosch endgültig.

Die Welt war ganz eindeutig gegen ihn.

Der einzige Lichtblick war sein Laborpartner. Abgesehen davon, dass Justus die besten Noten in Chemie – und auch sonst in fast allen Fächern – hatte, bekam Jeffrey selten die Gelegenheit, im Unterricht mit ihm zusammenzuarbeiten. Natürlich saßen sie regelmäßig in den Pausen beieinander, aber dort waren Peter und Bob grundsätzlich mit von der Partie. Und im Laufe der letzten Wochen ging war Jeffrey doch ab und an auf die Nerven gegangen.

Generell hatte er absolut kein Problem damit, offen vor der halben Schule mit Justus zu reden. Oder besser gesagt, zu flirten. Auch der Gedanke, dass ihre Mitschüler – oder genauer, Bob und besonders Peter – mitbekommen könnten, was los war, störte ihn eigentlich nicht. Zumindest würde es ihn nicht stören, wenn er endlich einmal eine eindeutige Reaktion von Justus bekäme.

Denn genau da lag das Problem.

Genau genommen fehlte es ihm nicht an einer eindeutigen Reaktion von Justus‘ Seite, der Erste Detektiv reagierte _überhaupt nicht_ auf sämtliche Flirts. Und das, obwohl Jeffrey die letzten siebzig Minuten fast nichts unversucht gelassen hatte. Verdammt noch mal, er hatte es selbst mit blöden Witzen versucht, aber Justus hatte ihm lediglich erklärt, dass es sehr wohl auch in der Geologie Katastrophen geben könne, wenn eine Probe herabfalle, und sich wieder dem Reagenzglas gewidmet.

Aber noch hatte er nicht aufgegeben. Oft wusste Jeffrey zwar nicht so recht, was er überhaupt sagen sollte, wenn er Justus einmal allein im Flur abpasste, aber irgendein Thema fand sich immer. Es machte ihm absolut nichts aus, einfach drauf los zu plappern und ihn strahlend anzugrinsen. Allerdings wirkte das bei Justus nicht annähernd so gut wie bei ihren Mitschülerinnen. Auch Sport hatten sie nicht gemeinsam – wobei Jeffrey bezweifelte, dass er Justus im Gegensatz zu manch anderem in diesem Fach großartig beeindrucken würde. Die Vorstellung, mit ihm allein in der Umkleide zu sein, war ihm jedoch schon das eine oder andere Mal durch den Kopf gegangen...

„Sie braucht neue Batterien.“

„Was?“ Irritiert sah Jeffrey auf.

Justus nickte zur Tischplatte. „Die Waage. Darüber hinaus würde ich es sehr begrüßen, wenn du dich gedanklich wieder der aktuellen Aufgabenstellung widmen würdest.“

„Oh. Klar.“ Mit hängenden Schultern schlurfte Jeffrey zum Pult und ließ sich neue Batterien geben. Als die Waage endlich wieder funktionierte, bemühte er sich, die Silbernitratlösung genauestens abzumessen und sich auf die restlichen Schritte ihres Experiments zu konzentrieren. Das letzte, das er brauchen konnte, war ein verärgerter Justus.

Nur ab und an warf er seinem Laborpartner verstohlene Blicke zu. Der Kittel stand ihm wirklich gut, auch wenn er schon lange nicht mehr weiß war. Jeffrey unterdrückte ein Seufzen.

Während Justus vorsichtig verdünnte Salzsäure in ein Reagenzglas tropfte, kritzelte Jeffrey weitere Ergebnisse der chemischen Reaktion in sein Heft. Nach anderthalb Stunden war es endlich soweit, die Pausenglocke erlöste ihn. Langsam zog Jeffrey den fleckigen Kittel aus, setzte die Schutzbrille ab und verstaute alles im Schrank. Auch Justus hatte keine Eile, im Gegenteil. Irgendetwas an dem Experiment schien ihn so fasziniert zu haben, dass er das Reagenzglas noch immer anstarrte.

„Erde an Just. Es ist Pause.“

Erschrocken blickte Justus auf, er schien gedanklich meilenweit weggewesen zu sein. Jeffrey bot an, seine Sachen ebenfalls wegzuräumen, während Justus die Behälter säuberte. Inzwischen waren sie die letzten im Raum, und Mr Cornwall scheuchte sie fünf Minuten später endlich hinaus. Schweigend traten sie in den leeren Flur. Jeffrey war sich Justus’ Anwesenheit an seiner Seite nur allzu bewusst. Er holte tief Luft.

Ein letzter Versuch. Ein Experiment. Dann würde er es bleiben lassen.

Jeffrey streckte die Hand aus und erwischte Justus‘ Ärmel. „Hey, Justus.“ Zu seiner Erleichterung blieb Justus stehen und drehte sich zu ihm.

„Ja?“

Jetzt oder nie. Jeffrey nahm all seinen Mut zusammen, lehnte sich vor, und seine Lippen strichen über Justus‘ – nur ganz kurz, ganz sanft, aber das Kribbeln in seinem Bauch breitete sich rasend schnell aus, bis in die Fingerspitzen. Dann trat er einen winzigen Schritt zurück.

„Was passiert, wenn ich das mache?“, fragte er leise.

Mit großen Augen blickte Justus ihn an. „Wa-?“ Offenbar hatte es dem wortgewandten Ersten Detektiv tatsächlich die Sprache verschlagen.

„Welche chemische Reaktion löst das in dir aus?“, präzisierte Jeffrey und grinste in der Hoffnung, dass es seine Nervosität überspielte.

Justus schluckte, sah hinab auf Jeffreys Hand, die immer noch seinen Ärmel festhielt, und wieder hoch in Jeffreys Augen. „Das... das war also... die ganzen letzten Wochen, du hast also wirklich...?“

„Wirklich was?“

„Mit mir geflirtet?“

„Ich hab’s zumindest versucht“, meinte Jeffrey mit einem schiefen Grinsen. „Schien aber nicht so zu klappen. Tut mir leid, wenn du das gerade –“ Weiter kam er nicht.

Justus stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und küsste ihn. Jeffrey konnte seine Unsicherheit spüren, doch er erwiderte den Kuss, zog Justus näher und legte ihm die Arme um die Hüften. Vielleicht hatte er sich also doch gar nicht so blöd angestellt, dachte er, als Justus leise seufzte.

**Author's Note:**

> Promptfill basierend auf dieser Ask: https://crazy-walls.tumblr.com/post/625463601793236992 :)


End file.
